James Rhodes (Earth-199999)
|allytype = Super-Hero |eyes = Brown |skin = Black |hair = Black (Semi-Bald) |physique = Slightly Muscular, Fit |otherfeats = None |strengthlvl = |image2 = }} James Rhodes, known as Rhodey for short, is a character that appears in the Iron Man Trilogy films, and is based off on the character of the same name in the comics. He holds the rank of Lieutenant Colonel in the United States Military, and has been branded a super-hero with two names. The War Machine, and Iron Patriot. He was set as a secondary protagonist in all three Iron Man films, and was portrayed by two different actors, namely Terrence Howard in the first Iron Man film, and Don Cheadle as the current James Rhodes, in it's sequel films in Iron Man 2 and Iron Man 3. Rhodey is Tony Stark's best friend, as well as the Lieutenant Colonel of the U.S. Army Navy Force, and was soon known as the War Machine later, after he stole the Mark II from Tony in his Hall of Armors, in the movie Iron Man 2. His armor gets repainted and is renamed the Iron Patriot in Iron Man 3. Appearance Rhodey is an African-American, and has mostly dark brown skin. He is semi-bald, but used to have short military-like hair during the first Iron Man film. Personality Rhodey is a good person, yet he is disciplined as he is part of the United States Military. Powers & Abilities Combat Skills Having been trained and served in the military for years, Rhodey is very good with hand to hand combat and knows how to deal in a situation involving any threat. He knows how to use any type of gun, especially those that were manufactured by Stark Industries as they were the best types and universal in overall usage. Equipment War Machine Armors * War Machine Armor (film) * War Machine Armor Mark II * Iron Patriot Armor (film) Weapons History Origin Rhodey met Tony a long time before the events of the first Iron Man film. Iron Man (film) Iron Man 2 'Tony's Court Meeting' Rhodey attends the court meeting in Washington to discuss with the government regarding Tony's Iron Man armor. He walks into the courtroom, and Tony walks up to him and asks him what he was doing there. Rhodey replies that he will discuss with the goverment regarding Tony's armors. He then tells Tony to keep quiet and sit down as he goes to the lead row. Iron Man 3 While Tony has reclaimed the Mark II / War Machine from Rhodes, he has supplied him with a new armor called the Iron Patriot. The two meet in a bar and discuss the "The Mandarin", something that Rhodes doesn't want Tony to get involved in and the events of New York, causing Tony to have a panic attack and fly off in the Mark VII suit. Later, after Tony is apparently killed in an attack on his home and "The Mandarin" kills a man in a live broadcast to the President, Rhodes is sent to track him down. He finds several wrong locations and is excited when Tony calls him and reveals he is alive. Tony asks for his login for A.I.M. which he has determined to be behind everything and Rhodes reluctantly reveals that his username and password which is WARMACHINEROX to Tony's amusement. At one of the locations he searches, Rhodes runs into an Extremis Soldier and is captured. Aldrich Killian and his Extremis Soldiers use tools and their powers to try to force Rhodes out of his armor and he finally ejects in an attempt to take them down hand-to-hand. However, he fails and is knocked out. Left behind when Killian leaves, Rhodes meets up with Tony and the two interrogate Trevor Slattery who is the actor pretending to be "The Mandarin." Rhodes is shocked to learn the truth about Slattery, but learns where Killian will be and that Killian is after the President as well. Taking Slattery's speedboat, Rhodes and Tony head to the impounded oil tanker where Killian has his base while Tony remote controls the Mark 42 suit to try to rescue the President. Tony ultimately fails and the suit is disabled, but he rescues several crew and passengers. With no back-up and no armor, Rhodes and Tony make their way onto the ship to rescue the President and Pepper. Rhodes is nervous about having an un-armored and armed Tony as back-up and the two end up pinned down. Recognizing the need for back-up, Tony has J.A.R.V.I.S. activate the "House Party Protocol" and bring in the Iron Legion, Tony's army of Iron Man suits to help them. Tony arms himself with a suit and heads to rescue Pepper, but is unable to give one to Rhodes as all the suits are coded to him only. J.A.R.V.I.S. aids Rhodes by using a suit to fly him to the President, but he is attacked by two Extremis Soldiers. Rhodes manages to defeat them and reaches the President, using one of the Iron Patriot's repulsors to swing himself and the President to safety from an explosion. After freeing the suit and complementing how the President looks in it, Rhodes once more dons the Iron Patriot armor and flies the President to safety, leaving Tony and the Iron Legion to deal with Killian and his soldiers. Rhodey later watches as the Vice President is arrested and as Tony has the shrapnel removed from his chest. The Avengers: Age of Ultron Rhodey is set to appear in the upcoming sequel, The Avengers: Age of Ultron. Quotes Other Media Marvel's The Avengers: Iron Man - Mark VII Rhodey appears here as a cameo in the digital comics, wherein he is seen fighting against Tony using the Mark II armor he stole from the Hall of Armor'''s. Later on, he can be seen fighting with Tony in his '''War Machine Armor against the Hammer Drones; together with Tony in his Mark VI, which was based on the same scene found in the movie, Iron Man 2. Iron Man 3 - The Official Game Notes * James Rhodes's character was based on the character with the same name in the comics, from the Mainstream Marvel Universe, Earth-616. * Terrence Howard portrayed Rhodey in the first Iron Man film, while Don Cheadle replaced Howard and portrayed Rhodey in Iron Man 2 and Iron Man 3. Trivia * As revealed in Iron Man 3, Rhodey's Satcom login Username is "Warmachine68", and his Password is "WARMACHINEROX". Gallery Iron Man RhodeyPepperTonyStane-IM.jpg Photo(731).JPG Photo(730).JPG TonyRhodey-IM.jpg Iron Man 2 Iron Man 3 File:Photo(694).jpg File:Photo(170).jpg Capture 3.JPG References * There are no References to display. External Links * James Rhodes (film) on Wikipedia. * James Rhodes (film) on the Marvel Comics Database. * James Rhodes (film) on the Marvel Cinematic Universe Wiki. * James Rhodes (film) on the Marvel Movies Wiki. ---- Category:Movie Characters Category:War Machine Actors Category:Iron Man (film) Category:Iron Man 2 Category:Iron Man 3 Category:Male Characters Category:Americans Category:Iron Man Universe Category:Marvel Cinematics Universe Category:Super-Heroes Category:Allies Category:Marvel Universe Category:Earth-199999 Category:Earth-199999 Characters Category:Humans Category:Main Protagonists Category:Male Movie Characters Category:Iron Man Cinematics Universe Category:Iron Man Movie Protagonists Category:Iron Man 2 Protagonists Category:Iron Man 3 Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Progress Pages Category:Avengers: Age of Ultron Category:Avengers: Age of Ultron Characters